Look To Me
by ApartmentInTheSky
Summary: Well everyone knows that Caroline is the Essence of GLADoS, right? Good, because this is a story telling of all of the cores when they were human. But, this story also happens to be about someone else, an above-average girl named Lilla.(Its way better if you just read it((Rated T cuz i feel like it i guess)) human concepts before and after they became cores *Read Me*
1. Chapter 1

_9 Years Ago_

I curled up in my hidey-place with Matilda. It was in the cupboard in the basement, Daddy and Richard never found me here, and they haven't. I made a giggly noise, hugging the book to me. I loved Matilda, she was all smart and had bad parents like me. Cept my brother was much nicer, Richard never ever was mean to me like Daddy, which I was fine with. Matilda was my best friend, more closer than Richard or Mandy or Natasha or Carter or Max. She had magical powers like me too, which was why she was so fun to be friends with, when I'm in my hidey-place I talk to Matilda and she imaginary-helps me with my power stuff. I heard someone stomp down the steps and I got all quiet, Daddy was looking for me, and I wouldn't let him find me. He would find Richard though, he always does, but Richard is brave and smarterer than me. He's also older, which means he's faster than me and Daddy and stronger, but he's only stronger than Daddy. I hold my breaths as Daddy looks around the dark room. "WHERE ARE YA, YA LITTLE BITCH" he says extra loud. I don't know what that word means, but I still don't answer him. When I think he goes back upstairs I crawl outta my hidey-spot. I see him leaning against the wall though and I get all scared. He starts walking towards me with something in his hand. I start walking backwards, "COME BACK HERE BITCH!" he says even louderer. I scream as he plunges the knife towards me, but it stops, and he keeps trying to shove it forward. I get up cause I fell and say real loud, "STOP HURTING US DADDY," all the boxes everywhere lift up and it gets real windy. Some of the paper on the ground flies up and blows around. The knife in Daddy's hand turns around and hits him across the face, making it bleed lots. Daddy looks real scared, but I don't care no more, he's so MEAN! Why does he hate us? What did we do wrong? I feel my eyes go all white and I hear the Important Cars noises getting closer. Richard probably got upstairs and called them to come here. Daddy's gonna get what he deserves. As I hear the door slam open I let everything drop before the Important People come and take away Daddy. And they do do that. Richard hugs me real tight and calms me down. We also get in one of the important people cars but it's a one called an Ambulance. We go to a hospital so they can see if were hurt phisicallily on the inside.

After we go to this place called The Orphanage For Troubled Children. I stayed there for a couple of days and talked to some real nice ladies. They asked me about what Daddy did to me and Richard and I told 'em. After that we went to another place that was also an Orphanage. It was called Aperture Adoptions. It was more fun than the last one, and I have lots of fun all the time. When I get to my room I was to sleepy to talk to my new roommate cause it took us all day to get here. So I take my bear Choco out of my bag and fall asleep on my new bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okey this is told from the point of view of my OC, Lilla. If you can squint you can kind of see who's who already. I know the summary says it's mostly GLADoS, but it's really the origins of all the cores. Just gonna bring closure to that. She's about, 7 or 8 here.**

_7 Years Ago_

I burst out of my room with Cathy trailing close behind. I sped through the hallway, making plenty of noise as I went along. I ignored everyone else's muffled protests and hurried to the stairway. I mean, how many times do you get to meet a new person here? Never! I make my way down the steps, halfway down now, oh, I can't take it anymore! I mount the banister and ride it down, "Incoming!" I was about to make my landing when I slam into another body mass and the both of us sprawl onto the floor. "oh great, it's you." Ugh. James. I can't stand him. He's only three years older than me yet he finds it fun to tease me about how stupid I am. I am NOT stupid, I'm just ignorant. Not my fault I can't pay attention. I roll my eyes at him, "what do you want James?" his dark eyes flash with anger, "I want nothing from YOU Lilla, I was having a great day until you decided to fly down the banister." "Yeah, so what? I like to have fun, unlike you mister know it all." "Dumb." "Why don't you go read a book or something?" he crosses his arms and huffs along on his 'merry' way. Jerk. Wouldn't I love just to wring his sorry little ne-"your visitor is here children." My rather… angry thoughts are interrupted by the intercom. I don't know who that person really is but they apparently know what we're doing 24/7. Creepos.

Me and everyone else gather around outside and wait for the 'visitor' to show up. A woman walks up the dirt path, she stops a bit in front of us. She looks an awful lot like all those other women from two years ago. I shudder at the thought of back then. Richard shakes my shoulder, thankfully interrupting me before I could think about it too hard. I mouth a 'thank you' and he nods before the lady begins speaking. "Hello children, it's been a while since I last saw you guys. And I regret that. Well, I am here with some good news! You are going to have someone else joining you! Come here Wheatley, don't be shy. These are your new friends, say hello," a boy walks out from behind her. He's a bit older than me I think. Maybe nine. He has funny hair, it's kind of red, but not lots red like Jimmy's, who's is streaked harshly with bright red and black. But Wheatley's is a softer red, it looks awful lot like the orangey color of a sunset. He has glasses and freckles too. He waves a thin arm at us. Not only is his arm thin, but sos everything else. "Say something Wheatley," says the woman. He takes a deep breath, then speaks real fast in a funny voice, "good day my name is Wheatley, and I'm going to be staying here for quite a while. No need to worry though, my parents will come for me of course. My parents are great, fantastic really, and they like people, and me of course. My dad li-" "great. Fantastic really. But you're talking an awful lot buddy." It was Richard. Cathy giggles to my left. I smile at him, he's real funny. It'll be more fun with him around. "I'm Lilla, and it's nice to meet you Wheatley." He beams. The woman leaves and were all talking to him, even James and Jimmy, who don't typically talk to the others. Though James is correcting his grammar and Jimmy's making fun of his voice, we're all talking to each other. So I guess it's good.


End file.
